gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hobo
Back to crew page Captain Hobo Ethnic group: English Hair color: Black/Grey Eye color: grey ' '''Height: 6'2 ' '''Born: Febuary, 18, 1681 Family: Brittles Family Titles: Hobo king, Pirate lord, Captain Alias: Captain H Bounty: 10,000 gold Ships: Scarlet dragon, Bildgerat 'Hobo ( the king of awesome and hobos)' Captain hobo (aka Captain H) was born on January, 23, 1700 in his home, The Tortuga dump. It wasnt easy for Hobo growing up, his family was homeless and very poor. They had to do whatever they could to survive. Hobo took his first teps into piracy at a young age. Hobo stole food and money to help his family. When Hobo was 7 his dad said he got a sweet deal on a box in Ravens Cove. The next day the Brittles moved and Hobo quickly became friends his neighbor James Plunderskull. Hobo and Plunderskull were best friends and still are to this day. At the age 14 Hobos dad saved up all his spare change to buy Hobo a light sloop for his birthday. The ship was called the Bildgerat. That day Hobo decided to spend the rest of his birthday sailing with his dad. When they returned tey found their home town in ashes. Hobos dad was so shocked he went insane and thats how Edward Brittles got the name Crazy Ned. They later found out from Madam Zigmas ghost that hobos mom Betty White ran to her before the invasion and asked to be teleported into the future so she wouldnt die like the rest. The next day Hobo got a letter that said Plunderskull was in good hands. Plunder was sent to Hector Barbossa to be taken care of untill he grew up. Hobo left his father because his dad was out of controll. Hobo travled to Port Royal and found one of his dads old hobo friends, Edward Stormhawk. Swormhawk told Hobo everything about what happened to Ravens Cove and Hobo learned that a man named Jolly Roger was incharge of the invasion. Hobo went out to get revenge on This Jolly Roger guy and set things strait. Little did he know of jolly rogers power. Hobo found him on an island called the rambleshack. He didnt stand much of a fight, he never learned how to fight yet. Jolly Roger knocked him out and threw him in the brig. There Hobo met Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack quickly broke him out but right before they left Hobo found a doggie in one of the cells. Hobo let it free and the dog immediatly trusted Hobo and Hobo named him Salty. On Hobos way out he found Will Turner and Will taught Hobo how to weild a sword. Hobo thanked him and ran out. Hobos ship the Bildgerat was waiting ahead with hobos only crewman Bo Beck. Beck was planning on giving Hobo to Jolly Roger because he felt like he was not getting payed enough. When the Harkaway arived Hobo knew Bo Beck was a tratior. Lucky for Hobo, Beck and Jolly never actually met eachother. They just discussed their plan by letter. Jolly wanted all the survivors of the Ravens Cove citizens dead and hobo was one of the 3 who survived along with Crazy Ned and Plunderskull. ''''Hobo knew just what to do because Jolly also didnt know what Hobo looked like. Hobo was a professional pickpocketer, he grab a business card out of Becks poket and told Jolly Roger that he was Bo Beck. The tricked worked Hoo showed Jolly Becks business card and Jolly Roger killed the real Beck thinking he was Hobo. Not only did Hobo live but Jolly Roger gave him a huge paymet of gold. But not all went as planned Hobo had to jump ship because Jolly Roger thought since Hobo ( really Bo Beck) is dead the ship was needed no more. It took Hobo Several days to swim to Port Royal and when Hobo got there he was so tired he fell over and dIed. Wow bad ending huh ok fine ill tell you the rest of the story. So Anyways Hobo wakes up in a strange House. A man was helping out Hobo and Hobo thought he heard a faint voice upstairs who must be a kid. The man working on Hobo called himself Sharktooth. He said he lives with his son Sharkkidd. Hobo stays with the Shark family for a few weeks and became friends with the boy upstairs. Hobo is still i need of a ship and a crew and decides he will need help but he spend all of his gold on rum.which ment he needed someone to work for free or rather work by demand. Hobo needed someone brave but will still follow orders no matter what. And Hobo knew just the right person, Sharkkidd. Sharkkidd wakes up with a gun pointed to his head. It was that guy his dad let in the house, Hobo. Hobo tells Sharkkidd to go quietly to the docks or e wil be shot. Sharkkidd dosen't know Hobos gun isnt even loaded. Hobo can afford ammo. Hobo tells Sharkkidd he needs help to go find the legendary ship the Scarlet Dragon. Legend has it that the Scarlet Dragon was built by the Aztecs and they believed that the ship could sail the people to The Land of the Gods. The ship was made out of solid gold and rubies. Legend has it the ship sunk the entire city of Atlantis. The Ship was said to be in a bottle on Blackbeards ship. Hobo told Sharkkidd to call out Sharkkidds shark, Sharkie, so they could go sneak onto Blakbeards ship and find the Scarlet Dragon. The Scarlet Dragon wasnt hard to find it was right where Hobo thought it would be in the captains cabin. Hobo grabs the bottle and runs. Just to realize the alarm has been sounded and tons of zombies and pirates run on deck. Hobo tells the pirates the zombies will kill them soon too and the pirate crew began to worry. soon they begin to attack the zombies, now was the best time to escape. They opean the bottle and out pops the leendary golden ship. Hobo and Sharkkidd sail away while the mutiny continues and no one knew they left. When Sharkkidd gets home he is so excited to tell his dad, but when he opeans the door to find a bllod bath he compleatly forgets about the adventure. He kneals down next to his dead father and prays a silet prayer. Hobo said he found something and hands Sharkkidd a letter. On the letter it said " Your next Sharkkidd." At the bottom it says it is from Jolly Roger. Sharkkidd says to Hobo he wants to join him in becoming a pirate to have his revenge on Jolly Roger. " But I dont even have a loyal crew,"said Hobo. "You do now," said a familiar voice behind him. Behind Hobo stands Plunderskull with a crew waiting by his side. "Well then we better get going right first mate," says Hobo pointing at Sharkidd. Sharkkidd was shocked Hobo picked him as first mate! " Where to then Captain Hobo," says Sharkkidd. "Tortuga," Hobo shouts back. as they sail into the sunset. This will be the begining of many adventures.'' Liked this? Check out my Hobo and Sharkkidds adventures page here:''http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Hobo_%26_Sharkkidds_adventures Traits and Facts *Hobo always celebrates St.Patrics day by dyeing his hair green every year *Hobo often carrys up to 5 fart potions and 5 burp potions *Hobo was the first to discover the "Walk Through Walls Glitch" *Hobo has done the "Swift Foot Glitch" using 50 swift foots *Hobo has killed a rage ghost all on his own *Hobo has spent 2 months in an EITC guild known as the EITC Officers, he secrelty convinced many members to begin a mutiny on the guild, the officers deleated all other members and the Guild fell apart. *Hobo has sunk an entire treasure fleet on his ship the Scarlet Dragon *Hobo has at least 1 famed of every avalible weapon to loot so far. Hobos Friends As mutinous as Hobo can be he also shows great kindness towards his friends here are a few of them. If you are on my friend list and I forgot just add your name bellow and I'll add u. *Eliza Creststeel: A great GM and friend *Jason Pillagebowers: Showed me how to PVP, like a boss. *Plunderskull: My best friend *Poeman: My SVS buddy *D-Raw: Is a jumper *Awesome Awesome pants: Has awesome awesome pants *Hector something: I forgot your last name Hector sorry. *Hobo: Why do I love this guys name so much? *Random noobs: Don't hate noobs even if you delete them from friend list as soon as they log off. *Blackbeard: His beard is Black! *Swashbuckler: Coolest noob ever *Meghan Chainpar: An old friend who likes fried chicken *Emily Firemartin: No one ever knows when she will be online she will just appear one day and then be gone for like 2 months. *Jack: Hobos mini me *Motorskull: Vroom *Nate Badcutter: Showed me the wiki *Stephen : Will destroy you *Black Blood Troop Two: I wonder who the first one was *Captain John Gunkid: One of my first friends *Davy Lockscarlet: My PVP rival *Coolboy: He is a cool boy *Daniel: My personal servant *Davy Tackscarlett: I've known him in the game for 2 years and we still are great friends *Gold Eagle: First friend but he doesnt come online anymore *Johnny Rigbeard: My old best friend until I met Plunderskull *Kat Firecastle: she loves kats *Misery: emo chick with a blunderbuss *Nate Goldeagle: Showed me the song "Like a boss" *Peter the Pirate: He's peter the pirate *Ruby Crossbones: I have only seen her not afk once *Warhawk: My cannon defense buddy * : You can be my friend too if you can find me. Famous quotes *Sniff on this -farts in enemy's face- *Wake me up and you will feel a world of pain. -goes to sleep- *Alright the party can start now because I have entered the room. *Will eat for food *Need 20 gold for rum Famed and Legendary Weapons 143px-LSoEP.jpg 160px-Screenshot_2010-10-03_11-17-13.jpg 150px-The_Emerald_Curse.jpg 130px-Hex_breaker_musket.png 130px-Knives_of_the_Golden_Idol.jpg 135px-Fullmoon_Special_Repeater.jpg 135px-Hex_rebound.png 135px-Lucky_Charm.jpg 135px-Shark_Fang_Knives.jpg 137px-Sacred_pistol.jpg 138px-Demon_Fang_Knives.jpg 138px-Swamp_Dagger.jpg 140px-Amazon_Throwing_Knives.jpg 140px-Grand_Blunderbuss.jpg 143px-Privateer's_Bayonet.jpg 145px-Assassin's_Cutlass.jpg 145px-Bitter-End.jpg 145px-Doll-of-sacred-rituals.jpg 145px-Steelcannon.png 145px-Spinecrest_Sword.jpg 148px-Gatling_Repeater_Pistol.jpg 150px-Cutlass_of_inquisition.jpg 150px-Masterwork.jpg 150px-Seven_Seas_Cutlass.png 150px-The_Dark_mutineer.jpg 155px-Master_Fencer's_Sabre.jpg 155px-Seven_Seas_Dagger_Famed.jpg 155px-War_scattergun.jpg 155px-War_scattergun.jpg 160px-Bejeweled_Broadsword_2010-11-27.jpg 160px-BloodfireCutlass.jpg 160px-Masterwork_Cutlass.jpg '''Hobos legendary items: *Keys of Posidon (Can open any locked chest) *Hobos hat (Hobo will rip your head off if you even try to touch his hat) *Piece of Eight (Proof that Hobos a pirate lord) *Medussas shrunken head (Hobo found this ugly thing on his trip to Greece) *Cursed ring of Jolly Roger (Its not stealing it's borrowing without permission with no intention of giving it back) Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Stories Category:Elite Thievery Co. Members Category:Pirates